The God of Lightning Story Info
by Lord Grim 678
Summary: Everything you need to know about the story is in the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **

**This story has been changed.**

**There will be lemons in later chapters.**

* * *

Hey, guys so I decided to make a new story on Harry Potter. I know you're probably hating on me because I keep discontinuing stories but just so you know I won't discontinue this and I PROMISE. The reason I decided to start HP was because I have been reading a lot of fanfictions on it lately so I decided to write my own HP fanfiction.

Summary:

* * *

This story is going to be about Harry, who is raised in a rough environment, living with his aunt and uncle. One day he gets a visit from a strange woman saying that he was part of Magic School. He instead going with the strange to get his supplies, goes and alone and accidentally wanders into Gringotts Wizarding Bank and there he finds out interesting things about his parents and that he is an heir

Harry's Harem:

Tracey

Daphne Greengrass

Astoria Greengrass

Hermione Granger

Lisa Turpin.

Luna

**But it will mainly be Harry/Tracey/Hermione**

**Now for the Bashing of some characters:**

Dumbledore (Harry finds out that Dumbledore put him with the Dursleys also he will be manipulative)

Severus Snape (Because of his attitude and hate for Harry's father)

MoM Fudge

That's it for now again let me know if you want me to add any more people you guys personally hate in HP. I was going to add Umbridge but she is first seen in the 5th book (Order of The Phoenix) so there's no point.

Harry's Character:

Now Harry will be cold-hearted to those that he hates or doesn't know.

Harry won't be daft, he will be insanely clever.

Harry will be god-like.

Disclaimer:

The chapters may take longer to post but they will be long.

It takes a long time to think of a great chapter so just letting you guys know.

Each chapter will probably be about 2000-3000 words maybe more.

Know for the title:

Harry will have an elemental power and that will be lighting hence the title "The God of Lightning.

I think this is about it, if I have missed anything please let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont Order of Merlin (first class), Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore held the baby in his arms. The baby had bright green eyes with jet black hair his name, Harry Potter The Boy-Who-Lived. On this day he had defeated the Dark Lord, ( He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who) Voldemort. People all around Britain celebrated the fall of the dark lord but they oblivious to the fact that a toddler had lost both his parents.

Dumbledore sighed and looked down at the baby, who was sound asleep, he put the boy in his basket and gave him one more smile and apparated away. He hoped that the boy would grow up in a loving and caring family. But he didn't know was that the exact opposite was going to happen.

Timeskip: 11 years later:

"Boy, get up make go make breakfast!"Roared his uncle coming downstairs. What he didn't expect was that the breakfast was already made. There lay 3 plates. Bacon lay across the plate with an egg on top. Next to each of the plates was a glass filled with juice. Vernon, to say the least, was surprised. He always had to shout at freak to wake up and make breakfast but today seemed different. Without caring much he sat down and started to eat. A few minutes later Dudley and Petunia walked in. Petunia was described as a bony woman with blonde hair that she passed down to her son, a "rather horsey" face and a very long neck. She looked at the boy and scowled at him but said nothing. She sat down and picked up her fork and began to eat. Dudley came in right after her he was described as He had a large, pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head and he was also chubby. He looked at the bacon and licked his lips he quickly went and sat down and started eating the food like there was no tommorow. When all this was going Harry was doing the dishes, he knew they would ask him to do it and if he didn't well... he would get beat up for it. Harry was average for his age, not to built but not too scrawny. Halfway through doing the dishes, there was a knock on the door.

"Dudley go answer door."Said Vernon looking up from his newspaper. Dudley was already in his 3rd helping and was reaching for his fourth

"Make the Harry get it."Said Dudley starting his 4th plate of bacon. Vernon looked at the boy and said

"Boy go answer the door."

"I am doing the dishes." Spoke Harry in a rather 'cold' tone.

"I don't care you can do that after." Replied Vernon. Harry sighed and went to get the door.

"Don't you sigh at me, boy." Said Uncle Vernon looking back at his newspaper. Harry rolled his eyes and went to answer the door when he opened it he saw a tall, stern-looking woman with black hair drawn into a tight bun wearing rather unusual clothes. She looked down at the boy and wondered if that was Harry Potter when she saw his green eyes she knew it was him.

"Yes, can I help you?" Spoke Harry, staring at her. She looked down at him and said,

"Are you Harry Potter?" Questioned the strange woman

"Yes, who might you be." Replied the boy with green eyes.

"I am Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry, I am here to give you your letter, ," Said McGonagall

"I knew it." Whispered Harry to himself.

"Boy, what's taking you so-" Said Petunia coming from the kitchen only to freeze when she saw her the same kind as her freaky sister. She hadn't thought she would come that soon.

"You." Whispered Petunia. "Why are you here."

" I am here give his letter, he will we will be coming with me today to get his supplies for school." Said, McGonagall

"Fine, take him just get out of my sight you freak." Half-bellowed half-whispered Petunia.

"Thank you, and have a nice day." Said, McGonagall, she turned to Harry and told him " you will be coming with me today so we can go get your supplies for school."

" What school, and whats Hogwarts Witch Craft of Wizardy, also where are we going to get the supplies from?" Questioned Harry.

"Don't worry, I will tell you everything now go wear your shoes and come back." Stated McGonagall. Harry nodded and went to wear his shoes. After a few minutes he came back and both him and McGonagall left the house. They walked down an alleyway, McGonagall looked around to see if anyone was nearby. When no one was there she turned to Harry and told him to hold her arm when he did she said: "This may surprise you a bit."

"What do you-" Harry couldn't finish what he was about to say as the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, iron bands were tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, sorry to leave it in a cliffhanger.

See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously**

_"Don't worry, I will tell you everything now go wear your shoes and come back." Stated McGonagall. Harry nodded and went to wear his shoes. After a few minutes he came back and both him and McGonagall left the house. They walked down an alleyway, McGonagall looked around to see if anyone was nearby. When no one was there she turned to Harry and told him to hold her arm when he did she said: "This may surprise you a bit."_

_"What do you-" Harry couldn't finish what he was about to say as the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, iron bands were tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull._

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling, none of this is mine.**

Normal speech: "Hi"

_Thoughts: 'Hi'_

**Spell/Timestamps/Something important: "HI"**

"Ugggh, that was the worst thing I have ever felt. What was that?" Harry groaned/asked. He looked around and saw a pub about a few feet away from where he had landed.

"That was an apparition , you will learn that in your sixth year." Replied McGonagall behind him. "Now let's get on shall we, we don't have much time."

As they both walked in, they were met by the bartender Tom. Tom was a British Wizard, who was the landlord, innkeeper, and barman of the Leaky Cauldron. He was very friendly with many wizards and witches that passed through the pub to get to Diagon Alley.

"Good morning Tom it's good to see you again." Said, McGonagall.

"Ah, Miss McGonagall it's a pleasure to meet you again. What brings you here today?" Questioned Tom

"I am here on a Hogwarts business. For this young child over here." Said, McGonagall. Tom looked behind Mcgonagall and saw a young boy. His eyes widened.

"Good Lord, is this — can this be —? Bless my soul. Harry Potter… what an honour. Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Said Tom with a shocked tone.

"Urr... Hi." Said Harry bewildered.

"Come along ." Said, McGonagall. Harry gave one more glance at Tom and followed McGonagall through to the back. They were met with a brick wall before Harry could say anything McGonagall took out her wand and tapped on the bricks from the trash can three up and two across. Suddenly the bricks started to move and a few moments later opened up to a now called Diagon Alley. McGonagall stepped through and Harry followed her. When they walked through the entrance they were met by shops and restaurants and wizards all around them.

"Try not to get lost, Mr. Potter. Now we shall make way to our first stop." Spoke McGonagall. As they walked for a bit they were met by a bank called Gringotts. **(Gringotts Wizarding Bank is the only bank of the wizarding world and is owned and operated by goblins. It was created by a goblin called Gringott, in 1474. Its main offices are located around the North Side of Diagon Alley in London, England. In addition to storing money and valuables for wizards and witches, one can go there to exchange Muggle money for wizarding money, which appeared to not be very difficult. The currency exchanged by Muggles is later returned to circulation in the Muggle world by goblins. According to Rubeus Hagrid, other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gringotts is the safest place in the wizarding world.)** At the entrance were two goblins who bowed at them. There was a sign at the door that said:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry gulped but said nothing as he followed McGonagall into the bank. When they entered they were met with more goblins who were on either of the pathway leading to the main desk. "What are these _things_ professor." Whispered Harry so that he didn't offend them.

"These are goblins, Mr. Potter they run the bank." Replied McGonagall. When they got the front desk Mcgonagall said: "Good morning, I have come to collect some money for Mr. Potter here." Said, McGonagall pointing at Harry. The goblin looked over his desk and looked at Harry.

"And does Mr. Potter have his key?" Questioned the Goblin. McGonagall took out a golden key from her pocket and gave it to the goblin. The goblin examined and it. "It seems to be in order."

"And I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," said McGonagall importantly. "It's about the YouKnow-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter carefully.

"Very well," he said, handing it back to Mcgonagall "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Griphook was yet another goblin.

Harry turned to McGonagall and said, " Professor I will be fine on my own, and you can attend to your business without having to waste any time."

"Are you sure Mr. Potter?" Questioned McGonagall, looking down at Harry.

"Yes, I am sure." Replied Harry

"Well ok then," Said, McGonagall. She handed him his vault key and letter from Hogwarts for the necessary things and went to finish off her business.

"Mr. Potter would you like to follow me, I will take you to your vault." Spoke Griphook. Harry nodded and followed him. When they got to some doors Griphook opened them and held them for Harry who nodded at Griphook as thanks and walked through. Harry, who had expected more marble, was surprised. They were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downwards and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in and were off. At first, they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember, left, right, left, left, middle fork, right, right, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its way because Griphook wasn't steering. Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once, he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and twisted around to see if it was a dragon, but too late – they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. The cart suddenly stopped in front of a door in a passage wall. Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver. Heaps of little bronze Knuts.

"Wow." Was all Harry could say as he started in astonishment.

"This is the wizarding world's currency Mr. Potter. The gold ones are Galleons" He explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." Harry stepped forward and pocketed a lot of coins.

"Damn, it's so heavy now." Groaned Harry.

"If I may Mr. Potter, you can buy a bottomless wallet for only a few Sickels." Spoke Griphook. Harry had a relieved look on his face and said

"That would be great, thanks." And with they were back in the carts. When the ride had finished Griphook led him to the main desk and got him a bottomless wallet, once Harry paid for it he was back outside. He reached into his pocket and took out the Hogwarts letter McGonagall gave him and opened it, and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY Uniform First-year students will require: _

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags _

_ Set Books All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_ A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_ Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_ 53 Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble Other Equipment_

_ 1 wand_

_ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Ok, where next?", "Ah, I need to get my robes." Said Harry, he looked around and saw a shop named Madam Malkins. So he walked to the shop and it was indeed a shop that sold robes. Madam Malkin was a small, smiling witch dressed all in mauve. "Hogwarts, dear?' she said when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin, who stood next to Harry who was on a stool, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Sir, what type of robes would you like?" Spoke up, Madam Malkin. Harry looked at her and said

"Can I black plain robes, and also if you could" He bent down and whispered so the boy next to him couldn't hear "can you add protection charms on it?"

"Certainly sir, but it would cost a few extra galleons." Said Madam Malkin. Harry got back down from the stool and nodded. Madam Malkin took the robes and went to add a few protection charms. After she went Harry was with the blonde boy again.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking? Inquired Harry.

"Names, Draco Malfoy. What's your name?" Said, the new identified Draco.

Harry got close to him and whispered: "Before I tell you my name please don't say it out loud." Said Harry looking around to see if anyone was nearby. Draco nodded quite eagerly "My name is Harry Potter." Draco widened his eyes but before he could say anything four people walked into the shop. Harry turned around and looked at them. The first one to walk in was a blonde girl, followed by a black-haired girl behind her was a dark-skinned boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes and right after him was a "weedy-looking" boy. They all looked around and saw Draco walked over to him, said boy nodded at them. When all of them walked over to him, they greeted each other. Harry looked and said, "Who are they?" Draco turned around said

"This is Daphne Greengrass." Harry walked over to the blonde girl, took her hand, and grazed her knuckles with his lips. Daphne smiled at him and nodded. "This is Tracey Davis." Harry did the same thing and grazed his lips with her knuckle. She also smiled at him and nodded.

"This Theodore Nott." Harry looked at the boy and gave him a firm handshake "And this is Blaise Zabani." Harry also gave him a firm handshake. He stepped back and said

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys." He looked at all of them and smiled at them. Daphne spoke up and said

"Since you know all of our names, may we know yours?" She looked at him and she could feel a strong aura coming from him. Its almost like he was pulling her towards him. The boy smiled at all of them and said

"Please don't say my name out loud." The girl nodded at him "My name is Harry Potter." They all had the same reaction as Draco when he first got Harry's name, their eyes all widened and they gasped.

"Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." Said Daphne

"Oh, first name basis are we?" Stated Harry with a smirk. Daphne blushed it. "It's ok, you can call me Harry, Daphne."

Before any of them could say anything else Madam Malkin returned with robes for Draco and Harry. She gave Draco's robes to Draco.

"Sir, would you like to come this way for a minute, I would like to discuss some things about your robes." Said Madam Malkin

"Yes," He looked at others and said "Hey guys, mind if you wait for me for a few minutes," They nodded at him and he went with Madam Malkin. She led him to the room where she makes the robes and things and said to him

"Sir I have added the protection charms you wanted, it's really powerful and should withstand powerful cures."

**Meanwhile with Draco and the others:**

"Wow! That was _the_ Harry Potter, I never knew he was so charming and handsome." Spoke Tracey with a blush a on her face. Blaise rolled his eyes and said

"You say that whenever you meet a person who is good looking."

"Yes, but this time it's different because this is Harry _bloody_ Potter we are talking about." Replied Tracey with a dreamy look on her face.

"Whatever, but did you guys feel that menacing aura coming from him, he is probably stronger then Dumbledore." Whispered Daphne so that no one else could hear them. The others nodded indicating that they felt the aura too.

"I think he ought to be a good recruit and would make an excellent leader. What do you think Draco?" Spoke Theodorefor the first time he had arrived at the shop.

"Yes, your right Theodore." Responded Draco

**Back with Harry and Madam Malkin**

"Thank you, Madam Malkin I appreciate what you have done for me. How much would all of it add up to?" Said, Harry.

"That would 7 galleons dear." Replied Madam Malkin with a smile on her face. Harry was surprised that it was so cheap but nonetheless he took out his wallet and gave her the money and told her to keep the change. She nodded her thanks, with that Harry left the room to meet with his friends.

Once Harry left the room he saw his friends waiting, with a quick smile Harry went over to them. "Hey, guys sorry for making you that long, I had to do something."

"It's ok Harry, now let's go get your wand shall we?" Said Draco, everyone nodded, and of they went to Ollivanders. The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: _Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which Harry sat on to wait, Daphne and the others behind him looking around the shop in bewilderment. "Good afternoon." said a soft voice. Harry jumped out of his chair and the others took a step back. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry rather awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands ... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do...

"Mr. Potter. "Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I am ambidextrous." Said, Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realised that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –" Harry tried – but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. "No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out" Harry tried. And tried. He had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand and muttered something but before he could swish it around Mr. Ollivander grabbed. "No, no, no." Now Harry and everyone else including Ollivander was getting frustrated. "You're a tricky customer , this is a rare occasion. Come along to the back we have to get you a customised wand." Said Mr. Ollivander.

"Can my friends come along too." Said Harry pointing at Draco and the others.

"Why not, it won't bring any harm if they watched." Replied Ollivander and went to the back.

"Wow Harry first you're ambidextrous and now a customised wand, you're full of surprises." Said Daphne. Harry just grinned at them and told them to follow through to the back. Once they went to the back they saw jars filled with random things.

"Come here, Mr. Potter." Said, Mr. Ollivander Harry walked over and was told to walk around until he felt something (like a pull). So Harry walked around for a few minutes and suddenly felt a little tug to his right. He turned towards it and touched the glass jar. Mr. Ollivander widened his eyes and quickly rushed over to Harry. He picked up the glass jar and said: "This contains Basilisk scales, the strongest core you could find." Harry's eyes widened a bit but quickly hid it. "Now Mr. Potter do the same thing you did last time but instead of walking around just hover your hand over these woods if you feel a tug then touch that wood." Harry nodded and started hovering his hand over the woods.

**Meanwhile with the others:**

_'Wow, I knew Harry was strong but customised wand and having the strongest core, this is outstanding.' _Thought Draco

_'He's so cute, I hope he becomes my boyfriend.' Squealed Tracey in her mind._

_'Pott- I mean Harry is really strong I really hope he agrees to form a group with us, even if we are in Slytherin.' Cogitated Theodore_

_'I don't why this keeps happening, but I keep getting a pull. I hope we can become something more than friends, Harry.' Thought Daphne. _**Little did she know, her wish was going to come true. **

'_I don't know what everyone is thinking but I am really hungry, I hope we can get something to eat soon.' Ideated Blaise_

**Back with Harry:**

Harry kept hovering his hands over the wood, his hands were getting a bit tired from this. _'Hope this ends soon.' Thought Harry_. Suddenly just like before, he felt a little tug so he reached down and picked up the wood. "Mr. Ollivander I have found my wood." Mr. Ollivander quickly rushed over to and took it from Harry's hand.

"This Mr. Potter is an elder wood, it is the same wood that the Elder wand is made out of." Said, Mr. Ollivander. "Combining this with the basilisk scale may make the strongest wand ever. We expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. Now, this will take approximately 24 hours so come back tomorrow to collect it." Said, Mr. Ollivander. Harry nodded at him with that he and his friends left the store. **(A/N: DRACO AND THE OTHERS ALREADY GOT THEIR WANDS)**

"Draco." Said a smooth voice. Everyone turned around and saw a tall man with blond hair. Harry assumed that was Draco's father, and he was correct.

"Father, meet Harry Potter." Said Draco looking at Harry. Draco's father looked Harry more specifically his forehead and indeed there was the lightning-shaped scar. Draco's father held out his for a handshake and said:

"Please to meet you, Mr. Potter my name is Lucius Malfoy." Harry accepted the handshake and said:

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Nonsense please call me Lucius."

"Ok Lucius but please call me Harry." They both smiled and each and let go. Lucius turned to everyone and smiled at them.

"Draco, I believe you have got your things?" Said, Lucius. Draco nodded at him. Draco asked his father if he could invite his friends tomorrow, fortunately for him, his father agreed. His father took out five random-looking objects and handed them to Daphne, Blasie, Tracey, Theodore, and Harry. He explained that this object is a portkey. He told them tomorrow at 10:30 am sharp to hold this object and say **Portus **after that it will transport them to their home. Everyone agreed and parted their own ways. Now Harry was all alone, he did not want to go back to the Dursleys. So he looked for a place to stay, after looking around for a while he found a pub but on top of it, there were a few houses (like hotels). He went inside and asked them if he could stay for a few nights and the bartender agreed. Harry gave a few galleons and got his key to the room. He walked upstairs and found room 6. He took out the key and opened it. He went inside dropped his bag, which had the robes in, and looked around the room. The room had 1 bed, a bathroom, and a mini-kitchen. He took off his shoes and fell straight in the bed. He had a tiring yet fun day, he had made new friends. Tomorrow he had to wake up early so he could get ready to go to Draco's place and with that, he fell asleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Firstly I am sorry for not uploading in a while. So to make up for I wrote a bit longer than I had intended. **

**I read over the reviews and most people were saying to get rid of the harem for Neville and Ron, and after thinking over it I did find it quite ridiculous. **

**Harry will have a mini harem that consists of Daphne, Tracey, Hermione, Lisa Turpin, and Astoria Greengrass. I decided to remove Tonks from the harem, she will play the big sister role.**

**Harry will be OP/godlike. **

**Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Lisa, Daphne, Theodore, Blaise, and Tracey will form a group with Harry being the leader.**

**I also decided to change Draco's character 180. He will be nice and friendly instead of being an arrogant nonce.**

**So who will take Draco's place as a bully may I ask? I haven't decided yet, but I think it may be Ron or someone else. If you can think of anyone else let me know.**

**As you know the Covid-19 has made a big impact. No one can go outside because of the lockdown. I hope you guys stay safe. Wash your hands for 20 seconds. Stay Safe. Stay Healthy. And Stay Happy**


End file.
